


This is How He Looked

by anarchycox



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Conversations, Harry Hart learns how to human, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Kindness, M/M, being a supportive boyfriend, even if you are a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: It is the Jewish New Year, and a year that Percival would have to celebrate alone. Harry makes sure that he doesn't.





	This is How He Looked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).

> i am not jewish, but am researching my ass off, and apologize for anything i get wrong. this story jumps a little ahead in time.

Harry was very content. Two nights ago he filmed an excellent orgy, Eggsy had successfully made a smoking jacket, he had found the most amazing antique buttons, and he and Percival were approaching six months since their first date. If he could whistle, he would. But that was a human trait he had never quite figured out, so he hummed a bit instead.

He was cutting fabric, and Eggsy was changing the windows for a more fall look. He glanced up and smiled brightly as he saw Percival walking to the shop. He wanted to finish these cuts, and knew the man wouldn’t mind waiting as he worked. The bell above the door tinkled and Percival greeted Eggsy.

“Hey, Percival. Shanah Tovah," Eggsy replied back.

“Thank you, Eggsy.”

That was an incredibly soft voice that Percival replied in and Harry looked up. The smile on his face was equally soft. He looked enchanting. Harry wanted to see that smile a thousand more times. He had no idea why those words would make Percival so happy.

“Know it ain’t for a couple more days, but figured, hey might not see you.”

“I’m in every other day.”

It was true, he often popped over on his lunch, just to see Harry, bring him food. Percival, now that they were certain in their relationship, liked to bring him food. Harry had no objections to this, he was quite a good cook. He got momentarily distracted by the idea of Merlin and Percival working on a full dinner together. That would be an excellent meal.

“Yeah but you’ll be busy with services, yeah? And I’m going to be in and out, Daisy’s got a field trip, and the school only agreed that Merlin can go along if I do too, and that guy really loves field trips. Swear down, he gets more excited than the kids.”

“That is charming.”

“Sure,” Eggsy snorted. “Mostly he likes telling the kids what lies their parents tell them. Last field trip he answered truthfully about how one kid’s future baby brother got stuck inside his Mum’s tummy.”

“That would have been very funny to have seen.”

“Yeah it was. But figured, hey good to say happy new year now.”

“It’s September, Eggsy. I think you will see him over the next few months.” Harry looked at Eggsy in confusion. “New Year’s is December 31st.” It took Harry years to get the human calendar figured out, time functioned very differently back home, and you always forgot how linear it was in between trips above. 

“He means Jewish New Year, Harry,” Percival explained. “It is a very important time in our calendar.”

“People has different sorts of calendars?” Bugger, learning another calendar was going to be difficult. “But time is time for people.” He ignored the way Eggsy coughed there. He had slowly been dropping hints into conversation, trying to lead Percival to the truth about Harry, but he was pretty sure Percival just thought he had an odd way of talking.

“There is time as it moves forward, and there is time that defines who we are,” Percival explained. “This is a time that is a part of me, as much as it is a time I move through.”

“I see. Well….shona torval?” Harry tried to repeat what Eggsy said, but knew that came out wrong. “Shoshanna Torpedo?” He knew that was not right at all, and could feel the panic building that he was fucking up something that mattered to the person he was with. He willed himself to shut up. “Shannon Torrid.” He watched as Percival just looked at him, and could feel flight or fight about to kick in.

“It is okay, Harry,” Percival soothed. “Just me, I don’t mind. You tried, it is all okay.”

Harry hated how his human form was so instinctively still shaped by the decades of Chester. He knew he was safe, that Percival wouldn’t torture him for something such as this. But still, the back of his mind was preparing for hurt. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. “Happy New Year,” he said and opened his eyes. He didn’t quite get the same smile as Eggsy did, but there was one on Percival’s face. 

“Thank you, Harry. I will be busy with service and private celebration, just so you don't wonder if I don't stop in or answer a text."

“You look sad.”

“It is when I miss my aunt’s the most. I feel them, but it isn’t the same as a full corporeal person next to me saying the prayers,” Percival said. “My parents and the rest of the family will barely acknowledge the day, and Roxy is too busy with work this year. So it is for me a lonely new year, this year.”

Eggsy was giving him a pointed look that Harry did not understand.

“Well, have fun with your weird calendar,” Harry offered. That would get the look off of Eggsy’s face.

It did not.

“Thank you. I was just stopping by for a brief hello.” Percival came over and kissed his jaw. “Have a good day, Harry.”

“Aren’t we going for coffee?”

“Not today.” 

Harry watched him leave. “I fucked up.”

“No shit.” Eggsy went to the door, and put up the back in an hour sign. “Upstairs, time for a how to human lecture.”

“I’ve been humaning for decades, I have it down for the most part, far more than Merlin.”

“Yeah, but you’ve not had a boyfriend before, and this wasn’t a fight, but it was a whoops and we’re going to help you see and learn and grow, like a good demon.”

Harry followed him up to the office and they sat down. “Was it because I said the thing wrong?”

“Nah, Harry, I mean you got weird on it, but we all know that wasn’t about the words, that was panic about not getting something right and there being consequences. It was when he mentioned he was going to be alone and you told him to have fun with that.”

“I don’t understand.”

“That was a chance for a boyfriend to say, I could join you. Or is there something I could do?” Eggsy sat next to him. “See, when you are with someone that you care about? You do things for them. Not just dinner and make them clothes, you see their needs and you meet them, if you can."

“How did you know it was Jewish New Year?”

“One floor down, Mrs. Levens, she was Jewish. Mum did her hair, I remember her making all this food, these really great biscuits with nuts. Lots of people at the old flats celebrated different stuff, I just have a memory for that kind of thing. Also since I summoned a demon, being reading a fuck ton of wiki on various religions and spirituality.”

“I know little about Judaism and have never cared.”

“Why?”

“They believe dead is dead. They don’t believe in us. So since they weren’t a part of the job, just never really was something I thought about. I’ve fucked some Jewish people, but that’s because I’ve fucked pretty much every sort of person. And one -”

“Nope, you aren’t finishing that sentence,” Eggsy warned. “You are never finishing that sentence no matter how one day the curiosity will drive me insane and I will ask - you will never finish that sentence.”

“I understand.” Harry looked at him. “Percival cares. More than I am used to humans caring about such. Mostly it is lip service and just enough belief we can play with them. His core is faith. I don’t...I don’t have faith like that in anything. Sure as fuck not the bastard who chained us.”

“No, but Harry you have such fucking faith.” Eggsy hugged him. “In me. In Merlin. In your dick bringing down kingdoms. The boss. Your faith is focused, his is larger.”

“So, this new year, that is important to him?”

“It is.”

“I should...research it.”

“That’s a really good start, Harry.”

“Very well then.” Harry nodded and went to his desk and paused. “Does the new year have a specific name?”

“Rosh Hashanah,” Eggsy said.

“Hmmm,” Harry henpecked the letters, guessing based on how Eggsy said it, and luckily his computer caught onto what he was trying to type. He blinked. “There is a lot of search results.”

“Well, Judaism ain’t exactly the Flying Spaghetti Monster - sort of old, innit?” Eggsy grinned at him. “Start with wikipedia, where Merlin starts when he has to figure out a human thing.”

Harry found the link and clicked.

*

Harry rang Percival’s bell. When Percival opened the door, Harry thrust out the things he was carrying. “I have apples, and honey. I would have had a ram’s horn too, but it was suggested I not slaughter a ram, and amazon wasn’t as helpful as I would have hoped.” Percival was just staring at him, a bit lost. “Right not just called a ram’s horn - it’s a sofa.”

Percival bit his lip. “A shofar. And not needed, as I am not the  _ ba'al tekiah  _ for my synagogue.”

“Okay. But apples. Honey. That is right?”

“It is.”

“Good. Take them. And Shanah Tovah.” Harry had practiced the words the whole drive over. Repeated them again and again. “And Yom Kippur is next and soon, and it is serious business?” Percival was doing that smile. He wasn’t taking the bag of apples, but he was doing that soft smile. Harry had fucked some of the most beautiful people in the history of humanity, and none were as luminous as Percival with that soft smile.

“It is serious business,” Percival agreed. “But today is happy business.”

“Will you please take the apples?” 

“A whole bag is rather a lot for just me,” Percival pointed out.

“It is for a sweet new year. I want you to have a sweet new year. More apples to hedge your bet. The honey is good honey. Not squeezed from a bee bear. That bottle disturbs me in a way I can’t understand.” Percival finally took the items, and Harry relaxed a bit. “You were sad you were going to be alone today. I could...you could not be alone?”

“I would welcome your company today. Let’s go in and eat some apples.”

“Don’t you have to go to the place? And do servicey things?”

“I would but you don’t have to go. I can skip this year.”

That Percival would do that, to spend time with him, rather confused Harry, warmed him in an unexpected way he’d have to deal with later. “I am pretty sure based on research I won’t be rejected for walking in the doors. I can go with you.”

“All are always welcome,” Percival said. “Not like lightning will strike you down.”

Harry snorted a bit. “You have no idea.”

“We can walk to my synagogue, let me just put these in the kitchen.” Harry waited on the porch and when Percival stepped out they walked hand in hand. When they passed a church, the bell rung and Harry just flipped it off out of Percival’s sight line.

People were gathered around the synagogue and Harry watched Percival be greeted warmly. Good, people liked him, saw his value. As they should. Harry was introduced to a pair of old men who had been friends with the aunts. And they were smiling widely at him.

“It is a pleasure.” Harry shook their hands, and they just kept staring. “Yes?”

“Nice suit, rather like what our boy has been wearing the last couple of years.”

“I am his tailor,” Harry said slowly. The gleam in their eyes was terrifying. And little involving humans scared him.

“Just his tailor?” the one old man, actually poked him with his cane.

“And my boyfriend, who while not of the faith, wanted to be here for me today, and you two will play nice,” Percival warned them.

Their stares grew hungrier. “Well, now boyfriend is it? You treating Elaine’s boy right?”

“I am trying,” was all Harry could say. “Should we go in?” He watched them all go in and took a breath, waited for the building to protest, or frankly to be struck by lightning.

And he wasn’t. In fact the synagogue seemed to be shimmering, the walls humming. That was bizarre. He paused.

“Harry?” Percival looked to him.

“Is there a lavatory?” Harry whispered. “Don’t want to have to get up in the middle of service.”

“Go down that hallway, third door on the left.”

Harry nodded and hurried. He quickly called Merlin. “Merlin, this building is happy I am in it.”

“Did you fuck it?”

“No, I did not fuck a synagogue on a high holy day.” Harry shuddered a bit. “I dislike the word holy.”

“It is a gross word,” Merlin agreed. “But a religious building is happy you are in it?”

“Even the bloody church of Satan doesn’t like it when we come in - it’s scared of what we really mean.”

“Googling,” Merlin said. “So the building is happy. How do you feel?”

“It made Percival happy that I came with him, and that I find a satisfying thing. Google faster or he’ll think the first thing I did in the place that comforts him the most is take a shit - that does not make a good impression.”

“Huh. I think the building might be celebrating that you were there when the world began. It appreciates what you have seen.”

“What the fuck?”

“I don’t know! That is what I found. Now go sit next to your boyfriend and listen to Hebrew prayers.”

“You are useless.”

“Bite me.”

Harry hung up the phone, and hurried to Percival. He was thoroughly unsettled that a religious building seemed to find it nifty he was there. The service began, and he just followed Percival’s lead. It was fairly confusing and a bit boring to him, and he watched the people, and examined the architecture. Planned next week’s sewing. It sounded pretty enough, he supposed. For a New Year’s celebration he preferred a lot more champagne.

He heard Percival’s voice ring out, and looked at him. He had that soft smile on his face again. Harry forgot everything else and just watched Percival. He was astonishing. 

If he hadn’t jumped at the beginning of everything, he would have jumped just to see the man smile.

At the end, Percival turned to him, brought Harry’s hand to his mouth, kissed the knuckles. “I hope you weren’t too bored.”

“Not at all,” Harry promised. “I got to watch you.”

“Shall we go back to my place, eat some of those apples you brought?” 

Harry was about to agree, when a cane poked him. “You two are coming to ours, to feast. So we can get to know your boyfriend.”

Percival sighed. “I think we have plans?”

“No you don’t, or I tell him about when you were -”

“We’d love to join you,” Percival said quickly. He glanced at Harry.

“We would love that,” Harry agreed. “You can tell me about Elaine and Ruth. They sound like they were firecrackers.”

“Oh but I have tales to tell. You play bridge?”

“I can, though Rummy is more my game.” Harry smiled at them. “Shonah Tovah, by the by.”

“Thank you boy, now let’s go so we can fleece you. And tell you about this one, show you photos. Not like his parents would do it.”

Harry smiled a bit. “I would love to see photos.”

Percival groaned. “So much for a happy new year. This will be just wonderful.”

“It will be!” Harry replied, eager for more information about exactly who his boyfriend was. As they left, the building let out one more happy trill. 

That was just weird, but he could live with it. If coming here made his human happy, Harry would return. Because Eggsy was right, meeting their needs, was a good thing.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
